Bond By Blood
by Tainted.Blood.Tiki
Summary: After all the abuse & betrayal a 9 year old can take. They lose their sense of humanity and turn their back on the world. However, they return to that world for lust and revenge. That child name is Sora Okinawa, 'The Cursed Angel' and she has only two objectives. One is to reunite with her younger twin for some 'special bonding'. And lastly, to confront her beloved killer. AU


Me: ALOHA MINNA-SAN XD

Sora: …. Hello everyone

Me: This is my first fanfic on fanfiction :P

Jayden: Tiki hopes to please all of you…* licks lips* delicious… blood packed humans

Me and Sora: …

Jayden: *innocently tilts head* what? Did I say something wrong?

Sora: Idiotic woman -_-

Me: Anyways… I don't own Hetalia but I do own Sora and Jayden.

Jayden: Yeppers! NOW ON WITH THE STORY XDDD

Chapter 1: The Beginning

/Flashback/

Sora's POV

It was night time where I lived. Everyone was sleep or relaxing for the day. I was in my room dreaming about my family, Papa, Mama, and my younger twin sister, Skye. But that didn't last long due to the creaking of my door.

'Huh? … Who's there?' I thought as I slowly open my eyes from my sleepy daze to see my worst nightmare. My mother came waltzing in the room with a blood-thirsty glare on her face. She was a middle aged woman with lovely bright grey eyes and short blackish-purple hair. And at the moment, I knew she was drunk.

"Sora….. Why do you like disobeying me when I tell you to stay away from Skye? Do you enjoy making me angry?" she asked. Even when she's drunk, she doesn't slur her word.

"Momma? I didn't mean to, Skye was asking me to play with her!" my voice was heavily laced with fear. Why does she get mad when I play when my sister? I don't understand? The scowl on her face made her look scary and I knew I was going to get hit.

"You cursed brat…. I told you to stay away from your sister! Do you enjoy making me miserable!" she yelled. The look on her face screamed 'breaking point alert!'

"But momma, Skye wanted to play hide and seek with me! Why…. WHY CAN'T I PLAY WITH HER! SHE MY SISTER AND SHE NEEDS ME" I cried out. Tears of sadness, anger, and loneliness poured out of my eyes. I needed comfort, but comfort never came, only….

SMACK!

…..only pain.

"How dare you.. TALK BACK TO ME? I MADE YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME? KEEP MAKING ME ANGRY, GIVE ME A REASON TO TAKE YOU OUT OF THIS WORLD!" my mother is livid. Her shouts could be heard through the whole mansion… probably. She yanked me by my long dark hair and slapped me again. The sounds of skin hitting skin and bones cracking from pressure echoed throughout my bedroom. The abuse seems to have lasted forever, but it finally ended with on me on the floor. " You deserved that you little bitch…. How does it feel? Do you understand that life would be better if you just stop prolonging your death… you can only bring misfortune to others, which is all you're good for."

I stared at my mother, the stinging aches all over my body was starting to fade. As I gazed up to look at my mother's face, I see disappointment reflecting in her eyes. However, I didn't really care at the moment. My head was spinning from the pain and loss of blood. As I looked lower at her hands, I saw the blade of the knife was covered in a scarlet liquid.

"How boring, some angel you are Sora. Such a pathetic waste of space you are."

'Boring? BORING! Can't you see that I am laying here hurting and bleeding. Are you blinded by lust for that 'man' that you cannot see the pain you caused me?!'

The last thing I see before I blacked out was my mother face. Her hair was still the prettiest dark color I ever seen. Her face flushed with anger and resentment. She turns and leaves me in my own blood which was starting to clot on the floor. I giggled, the pain was brutal, but I started to feel numb. This was normal for me. However, by morning the blood would be gone due the maids early cleaning session. I continued to giggle until I embraced the sweet alluring darkness.

/Flashback End/

/Present: 10 years later/

"..ra..ora…SORA! GET UP!"

SMACK!

"Jayden… Shut up... it's too early for this." I finally awakened from my nap. I dreamt about the past, to when I was 9 years old and was constantly abused by my wretched mother. "Where are we Jay? It's too damn sunny here…"I mumbled. I looked at my companion; her hair was white as snow and reached the end of her back. Her eyes were a lovely shade of teal I ever seen. Her skin was pale but she was healthy and lively. She rubbed the redness on cheek and lapped the blood from the corner of her mouth. I smirked, only because of the swelling I caused to her cheek. I guess my sadistic personality comes from my mother's relentless abuse.

"Hmm… so mean Sora! I bet that would've hurt to normal humans" she pouted. That's right; I forgot to tell you that she a vampire. However, she's not that fictional crap you read in children books. She can do the things normal people can do and so much more. "Hey Sora… Let's go eat something! I smell something good down there in that little village. PLEASE!" she begged with hope in every word she spoke.

"Whatever, I could care less about those 'things' down there" I said. I eyed the village that would soon be empty.

"I love you so much right now! But don't you feel kind of bad for them? There are children down there whose about be killed." She chuckled.

"Why should I? After all I lost most of my humanity years ago. I don't feel anything for anyone else. Although… I can't seem to forget a certain killer."

Jaden laughed at my statement. I was now very annoyed with her at the moment so I decided to go back to sleep before Jay's killing spree. As I closed my eyes for a brief second, there was a figure in my vision that I remember all too well. He was small lad with sunny wheat color hair with a silly cowlick sticking up, and beautiful azure eyes that compliment the deep ocean.

'I miss you…. my beloved killer.' A small smile graced my lips as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

CLIFFY XD

Me: SO HOW WAS IT? DID I DO GOOD?

Jayden and Sora: …..

Me: WHAT!

Jayden: never mind… PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT B4 SHE LOSES HER MIND!

Me: …orz

Sora: OC are needed... Name, Description, Race, Personality, etc ( race can be human, angel, devil, mage, etc )


End file.
